Still Flustered
by Kway100
Summary: After being around adventurer extraordinaire Calvin, Molly feels her life has been changed, and for the better! But, some of the other townsfolk are not so sure... What's wrong with Calvin?
1. Chapter 1

**Calvin and Molly**  
><strong>Still Flustered<strong>  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**~Made specially for chickensangwhich!~**

"Where did you get that?" An astonished Owen gaped. He ran his large hands through his fiery red hair repeatedly, his eyes never leaving my treasure. Okay.._Our_ treasure.  
>"We found it buried under those boulders on the...what was it, 52nd floor?" Calvin looked down at me, grinning non-stop.<br>"54th to be exact," I winked, cradling the fat diamond. He chuckled and continued chatting with the young blacksmith.  
>So, it was my first real adventure and I couldn't have been any happier! Even if I would have gotten to keep this thing.. my life would not be anymore perfect. Ever since this crazy guy came here, it seems my life has shifted dramatically. Because of him? I don't know maybe.. I never thought I'd end up with the true Indiana Jones, but I was.. attracted to him. More than I've ever been to anyone else. And I met Ignis the King, and isn't he a sight for sore eyes!<br>Suddenly, the bright adventurer pulled me into a side-hug and a blush crept into my face. Was it the wavy blond hair? Maybe the sparkling ocean blue eyes? No, I think it was his thirst for excitement, his way of finding happiness and adventure in every little thing, the thought that he'd been every where and done everything! I wanted to _be_ like him. I never left the town for goodness sakes! I longed for it, or maybe, for him now.  
>"Can I walk you home?" He tipped his leather hat casually, and smiled gently, sending the butterflies back to my tummy. I hadn't even noticed Owen's disappearance, until I glanced around and found that we were the only two left in the dimly lit mine shaft.<br>"I-if you want too," I smiled nervously and handed him the gem. He took it, and my hand along with it.  
>"Walk a pretty girl home <em>and <em>see the romantic sunset together? Or go home all lonely and without a warm hand to hold..? Hmm..." He pretended to think deeply, rubbing his chin slowly with his free hand," Of course I'd pick you, Molly. I _always_ want to be with you, if you haven't figured that out yet."  
>My blushed deepened so much that I could feel the heat coming from it,"..Ah, come on, its getting dark.."<br>He laughed as I pulled him along into the outside light.  
>Warm, spring-time air greeted us from the cave's mouth, as did the strong smell of wood-fire.<br>"So, what will you be up to tomorrow, Miss Molly?" He strolled silently next to me, his hand soft and warm _and_ still with mine.  
>"Probably the usual.." I frowned, tousling my short, curly, auburn hair.<br>"Would you like something out of the norm to do?" he grinned, but looked away unsure.  
>I smiled to myself," Of course, but only if I get to pick what we do next time."<br>"I think I can make a deal with that," he squeezed my hand as we reached the white, woody porch.  
>"Dress comfortably and meet me at the Brass Bar around noon, please," he winked, smiling joyfully once more.<br>"I will be there at 12 sharp," I leaned on the railing and smiled back. I was glad to get to spend another day with him. The only sad part was that time passed so quickly when we were together; I hated the goodbyes and endings.  
>"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our hot date tomorrow, your secret is safe with me," with the dip of his hat and a wave, I watched him disappear over the hills.<br>"Why would I care if he told," I mumbled aloud,bending down and petting Rex, my puppy,"I would feel pretty special to be seen anywhere with him.." The golden dog barked and wagged his tail in agreement.  
>A shadow loomed over us. Chase, walking home from work," Hey."<br>He rose one orange eyebrow, squinted his purple eyes and crossed his arms.  
>"What?" I asked, standing.<br>"What?" He mocked," That's all you have to say?"  
>I looked up at him confused,"..I think there has been some misunderstanding or something..?"<br>"Apparently," he scoffed.  
>I stared blankly a moment,"..So..?"<br>"So you and Calvin, huh?"  
>"..Yeah.." I drew out, still confused.<br>"That's just.." He scrunched up his nose and shivered," Disgusting."  
>"Hey," I frowned and put my hands on my hips defensively," He doesn't always take his shirt off. I told him he has to keep it on in town at least."<br>Now it was he that looked confused," What?"  
>"And he only got drunk once, and he didn't mean to ask Luke out then. I thought he was a girl once, and I was sober! So don't start with me on that either."<br>"So you don't care about the other..issue then?" He looked worried.  
>"What..<em>issue<em>?" I asked exhausted.  
>His frown morphed into a classic "Chase smirk"," Oh..So you don't know.. This will be great." He chuckled, shaking his curly, orange head and continuing home.<br>"What are you talking about!" I yelled after him.  
>All I heard was another burst of laughter.<br>"Argg.." I growled, going inside. Who knew what it was, quite frankly, I didn't want to know. Nothing could change the way I thought about Calvin. Definitely not anything Chase could say anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Calvin and Molly

Still Flustered

Chapter 2

"Are you ready to go?" Calvin waited on my icy porch, bundled up in a sweater, leather jacket, his favorite hat, thick gloves and a long, dark scarf.

"Yep, I think so," I rubbed my mittoned hands together," What exactly are we doing today?" I asked tentively. It couldn't be skiing, or ice mountain climbing or extreme ice fishing... Or at least I hoped not. We had gotten about a foot a snow last night, I calculated stepping of the porch into a deep slice of snow. I didn't even have to use the steps..

"You'll see," he grinned. Those words always sent a spike of fear into my heart. I blushed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, chattering about how much he enjoyed the winter. No matter how much the adventure frightened me, I wanted to go, to be with him. Playing with the bears during the fall was a little much though...

"Okay, this looks like a great spot," he motioned to a wide, white field, free of debris and trees.

"Mmhmm..." I mumbled," A great spot for what?" I asked again.

"Something I've always wanted to do! I've never had enough snow though.." He smiled widely and plunked down onto the frozen ground. He pulled my arm, and I fell into the cold fluff.

Laughing, I pushed him harder, sending him tumbling deep in the snowy ocean," What are we doing, dangit!"

Chuckling, he sat up and brushed himself off," Molly? Will you help me build an igloo?" He smiled and blushed slightly.

"That's it?" I breathed with relief," Sure, why not?"

"Oh, you don't want to," he looked away and frowned.

"No it's not that," I laughed," I just thought we were going to do something dangerous, like usual.."

"Well.. We could go-" He started.

"No, no!" I stopped him," This will be fun!" And safe, I added to myself happily.

He beamed," Let's start then! I actually stayed with a few Eskimos once."

"Oh, really," I heaped up a big pile of snow, and patted it forming a solid wall of ice," What was it like?"

"Cold," he grinned, digging a round hole.

"Well, duh," I smacked him,"Really, though! What was it like?"

We sat together comfortably, talking and building quite the masterpiece.

After hours of hard, cold, and brutal work, things started to look pretty cool! A round hole was carved all the way to a dirt bottom, tall walls surrounding it, meeting together as a domed top and a small set of stairs leading outside. Pret-ty cool~!

I glanced over at Calvin, he was busy digging a tunnel out of our igloo's main room, to form another cavity. Smiling to myself, I scooped up a ball of snow and rounded it. I threw it quickly and turned around, so that it looked as if I was still working hard. I heard the assault smack his back, and a grunt of surprise. Suddenly, I felt wet snow squish against the back of my head," Hey!" I shouted," What was that for?"

"Oh, come now," he laughed," You started it!"

We kept at the snowball war for awhile, until we were pelted by a few not thrown by either of us.

"Who's out there?" I yelled out and up the stairway.

Luke ran down the icy steps, throwing snow like crazy. Well...until he slipped and fell on his stomach," Woah! This is totally cool!" He laughed, standing quickly. Bo followed, more carefully, and joined us in the wide room. "What's up?" He asked excitedly," I want in!"

"Calvin and I are building an igloo. But, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking to town, but I saw a hole, so I _had_ to see what was in it, you know. I peeked in and saw you two chucking snow at each other! I _had_ to join!" Bo rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You can stay too, Bo," Calvin smiled up at the young, blonde boy with so many freckles.

"No, _we_ have work to do, but I guess I can do it all.." He smiled a little.

Luke brightened, moving his blue hair from his golden eyes," Yes! I owe ya', Bo!"

"Yeah," he shrugged, returning outside.

"I'm going to build a room!" he yelled from the far corner, spraying snow every which way.

I was starting to feel a little numb (not a good sign!)," I'll go get us some hot chocolate," I looked at Calvin and breathed a puff of icy air, and watched the little cloud float away.

"Alright," he smiled," Hurry back.."

"Hey, I'm back," I called to Calvin, who was laying against a smooth wall.

"Ah, great! I'm freezing!" He laughed sitting upright. I glanced over to where Luke should've been.

"Wow, he's quick," I chuckled. He had already dug a deep tunnel, winding out further than any of ours. I quickened my pace into the room, but stepped wrong on one of the middle steps. I felt my weight give way, and I slipped, spilling the warm drinks and dropping the mugs, even falling myself.

Before I hit hard ground, I felt warm arms catch me and I breathed with relief," Ah, thanks, that was very... You have awesome reflexes," I laughed," Sorry about the hot chocolate.. I'll make more.." I smiled up at him.

He paused and studied me, his blue eyes warm too,"... You know.. You're beautiful, Molly.."

I felt my face heat at an astounding pace and my stomach swirled and made me feel sick. Not the bad kind of sick, but the "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" kind of sick.. "Uhm.." I murmured, blushing even more when I realized I was still in his arms.

A small smile crept over his face, he brushed my light auburn hair away and he bent closer, kissing me lightly on the lips.

My head felt dizzy, and butterflies flew crazily around in my gut. I know it's rude to stare when someone's kissing you, but I couldn't help myself. Things had not been moving toward a romantic sort of relationship, it had been strictly friendly.. So, it really surprised me.

"Hey, what the heck hap-" Luke walked into the room, and took notice of us, a look of disgust morphing quickly on his face.

Calvin heard him, blushed red, dropped me, and moved away quickly, muttering," I'll.. I'll go in the next room and uh, work.."

I sat on the ground speechless and looked over at Luke, a frown on his face.

"Ew." He shivered and turned back to his tunnel.

I smiled contently to myself. What a great day..


End file.
